A Fruits Basket Story
by ilovekyo725
Summary: When Kyo confesses his love to Tohru, how does Yuki react? Kyoru. Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R!
1. A Realization

Chapter 1- A Realization

Tohru silently walked home from school with a heavy heart. She knew something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what. She had never had this feeling before, but some how welcomed it with open arms. She looked into the sky and sighed.

"Kya! Hah!" Voices rang through the dojo(1) as Kazuma taught the many students. As eager as he was to learn new ways to beat Yuki, Kyo wasn't very interested in today's lesson. He had a strange image in his mind that he couldn't chase away. He recognized the long brown hair from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it because the figure wasn't facing him. He took a drink of water and shook his long orange hair out of his face.

When the lesson was over, he stood silently behind Kazuma. "Oh, Kyo. What is it? You always stand like that when you need to tell me something." Kazuma said. "Huh? Um… nevermind." Kyo hurriedly turned around and started to run home.

Tohru was cooking dinner when Yuki suddenly burst into the room. "Miss Honda! Hurry! Kyo's collapsed outside the house!" Yuki said, out of breath. "Oh, no! Kyo-kun!" Tohru dashed out the house, without even pausing to ask Yuki where he was. She just knew she had to find him.

She found him laying on the ground, about a quarter of a mile from the house. Tohru was out of breath, and dropped down on the ground on her knees. "Oh, Kyo-kun. He must have over exerted himself at Kazuma-san's dojo. Yuki-kun, hurry. Go call Hatori." Yuki ran off to the house. _Why is she this worried over that stupid cat? _Yuki thought to himself.

Tohru sat, and thought. She remembered all the times she and Kyo had spent together. She remembered the Culture Fest at her school and making ongiri (2) with him. _Yuki-kun is wonderful. Kyo-kun is wonderful too. You have a umeboshi _(3)_ on your back. I can see it. _She remembered going to the lake house with him and Yuki. She remembered the horrid transformation of him into the cat's other form. How it smelled, how disgusting he looked. Yet, she took him in her arms and carried him back to the house. She accepted him. Tohru sat silently next to Kyo, stroking his bright orange hair with her fingers.

Suddenly, Kyo started to stir. Tohru gasped. Kyo opened his eyes and stared at Tohru. "Huh? What happened? Did I pass out? I….." Kyo started to get up but Tohru kept him down. "Kyo-kun, you passed out on the way home from Kazuma-san's dojo. But it's ok, I'm here now. Just relax." She gently lifted his head onto her lap. And he drifted off to sleep.

While Kyo was dreaming, the girl finally turned around. The person he saw……… was Tohru.

Hey guys. Here's little notes for the numbers if ya don't know

(1)- dojo a place where students are taught karate.

(2)- onigiri riceball

(3)- umeboshi a little plum on the back of an onigiri (see Fruits Basket vol. 2)


	2. A Romance Unfolds

Chapter 2-

Yuki came back with Shigure and Hatori running behind him. They gently lifted up Kyo and carried him back to the house. Tohru followed silently behind them. One glimmering tear fell down her face. The feeling in her heart got a little heavier with that teardrop. She leaned her head to the left to see Kyo. His orange hair was bouncing as they carried him. "Kyo……" she whispered.

When Kyo woke up he was in his bed. Hatori was standing nearby. "Wha… wha.. how did I….?" he stammered. "Yuki came back to the house and called me and I came here. We followed Yuki to where Tohru was with you and carried you back." Hatori answered. Kyo slowly laid back down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. He now knew that at least one thing was for sure.

He loved Tohru.

Tohru carried Kyo's bag back to the house that had his uniform in it and put it in the laundry. She sighed. Tohru soon realized it was getting close to dinnertime. She hurried to the kitchen to make some dumplings. "I guess Hatori is staying here tonight. I better make an extra helping for him too.

She walked in and passed out the food. "Ah, my sweet flower! Don't you wish you had someone just like Tohru, Hatori?" Shigure rambled. Hatori was silent. "HAHAHA! I GUESSED RIGHT DIDN'T I HATORI! YOU DIRTY MAN!" Shigure yelled. "No, I was just amazed at your stupidity." he answered.

Tohru walked upstairs carrying Kyo's food. _I hope he's alright. _she thought to herself. She quietly slid the door to the side and tip-toed into his room. "Kyo-kun? Are you awake? I brought you some food." she whispered.

Kyo stirred and turned over so he could see her. He noticed everything about her. The way her long brown hair caressed her face. Her gentle concerned eyes. Her soft lips that he longed to touch with his own. Then he realized that she was talking to him. "Oh, um… thank you… for… the food. Um, yeah. And thank you… for… you know… coming out to find me." Kyo stammered.

Tohru looked surprised. _Oh, no. Did I say something weird to her? Why do I have to be so stupid? Why am I such an idiot? She'll never be able to love me. I'm the cat. I'll never be loved by anyone. _Tohru blushed and said "Um, well. Your welcome, Kyo-kun. I was really worried about you. I mean…" she paused for a minute, trying to find the right words to say.

_I have to tell him, how I feel. Or I'll never get rid of this heaviness on my heart. _She stepped toward his bed and stood over him. She bent down and neared his face. Tohru hesitated, but got closer. She kissed his cheek, ever so lightly.

Kyo turned a bright shade of red and immediately lifted his hand to his cheek where Tohru had kissed him. She blushed and turned around and headed out of the room. He now knew that at least two things were for sure.

He loved Tohru, and she loved him.


	3. Thoughts

After Tohru had left the room, Kyo sat up staight in his bed and stared out the window. He noticed that it was open and let a slight breeze come through. The wind danced across his room and caused his bangs to dance with it. He put his hand back up to his cheek and felt the place Tohru had kissed him. He slipped back under the covers of his bed and fell asleep.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Tohru's alarm went off, letting her know it was time to make breakfast. The previous night replayed itself in her mind over and over again. She wondered what had caused her to react like that. She thought about it for awhile, and then got to work making breakfast.

When Kyo went downstairs the next morning, he wandered into the kitchen wondering if last night was only a dream. Tohru was in there making food for the family when he walked in. She turned around to see who it was and then quickly turned back around blushing. Then Kyo knew that it wasn't a dream.

Tohru was sort of scared to go to school that day. She knew that Hana would sense something different in her electric waves. And Uo would just plain notice. She thought Kyo would avoid her because he didn't like her the same way she liked him.

But what she didn't know was that Kyo felt the same way about her.

"Tohru, are you feeling alright? Your electric waves are quite uneasy." Hana did notice. _Crap_, Tohru thought. She struggled to come up with an excuse. "Well, Kyo collapsed yesterday… and… um… I'm worried about him." It was true, but not the reason for uneasy waves. Kyo had quickly recovered and was at school with no signs that he had collapsed. Tohru blushed at the thought of him. She dared to catch a quick glance at him. But when she turned to look at him, he was turning to look at her as well.

Yuki saw this and was not going to let it go unnoticed. After school he walked Tohru to her job and returned home. Kyo didn't have a class with Master today so he was outside practicing. "Hey, stupid cat!" he called out. "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled out. He threw a punch at him and missed. He threw another at him and this time Yuki caught it. "You love Miss Honda, don't you? Why would she love someone like you? You're the cat. You don't deserve anyone's love." Kyo started shaking out of anger. "She does love me! I know she does because last night she…" He wanted to tell Yuki that she had kissed him, but he also thought that Yuki loved Tohru as well. "... I don't know."

"Oh really? I don't believe you. I'll just let you know. I don't love her. You can have her. I see her simply as a friend from school who cleans and cooks for us while living in the same house. So if you want, you can tell me why you think that she loves you."

Kyo stood shocked. Yuki had always been so nice to her, he had just assumed he felt the same way. "Last night she came in my room to see how I was doing. She kissed me on the cheek." he said.

Yuki looked at him with a smirk. He shook his head and walked away. Kyo slumped onto a nearby chair. He almost felt sorry for Yuki. He could tell he was hurt and just didn't want to show in front of him. Kyo ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, ya damn rat! Come back here and talk to me! You do love Tohru, don't you? You can't hide it. You can see it every time you look at her and smile. Every time you talk to her. You always walk her home from work. You would only do that out of love. You're probably thinking 'How would you know?' and I don't really know. But if you love her, then we can fight it out. Not physically, but we can both try to win her over. So see you on the love battlefield."

Kyo walked back to his room, leaving Yuki standing there in shock. He had never heard Kyo talk to him like that. He turned red and looked down. "He's right. I do love Miss Honda. But she obviously loved Kyo." Yuki let a tear fall down his cheek. He quickly straightened up and said, "Kyo, prepare for a war of love. I will try my hardest to win back Miss Honda."

**Author Comments!**

Me: Hey guys! I brought a friend into this section! C'mon out!

Kyo: Why am I here?

Me: Because I said so! I'm the author and you are my pawn:::evil laugh:

Kyo: Damn you….

Me:::brings out metal rod: You see this? This is what you'll get for cussing::bangs on Kyo's head:

Kyo: HOLY CRAP WOMAN! WHAT'S THAT FOR!

Me: No cussing!

Kyo: Fine….

Me: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was banned from the computer for awhile and I've been busy with school. Plus I had major writer's block. See ya next chapter! It won't be so long this time.

Kyo: Will I be here?

Me: Possibly….. :evil laugh:

Kyo: Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?


	4. Cleaning and Confessions

**A/N**

Kyo: Crap, I'm back here again!

Me: Yup::cute smile:

Kyo: DON'T TRY TO GET ME TO FALL FOR THAT CUTE STUFF!

Me: I know! That's why I brought someone else cute!

Momiji: Hi, Kyo!

(Kyo bangs Momiji on head)

Momiji: WAHH! SOMEBODY, KYO'S HITTING ME!

Kyo: I swear every time you open your mouth…

Me: (teardrops) Ah ha..ha..ha… OK! Let's get on to the story….and someone call Hatori…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. (although I want Kyo!)

**Chapter 4:**

Tohru was up bright and early on Sunday morning to do the weekly chores. She gathered up all the dirty laundry and was about to put it in the washing machine when she heard what sounded like a stampede down the hall. Instead of it being buffalo, it was Kyo. "Tohru," he said out of breath, "can I help you (gasp) with the laundry?" Tohru looked puzzled at first, but then said, "Yes! I can always use a helping hand with the chores!"

The next task on her list was to wash the dishes. She started to place the dishes in the warm water and then grabbing them one by one to scrub off the remaining food. Tohru was on her second plate when she saw Yuki come through the doorway to the kitchen. "Good morning, Miss Honda!" he said with a kind smile on his face. "And good morning to you! Why are you up this early? Are you going to go tend the garden?" she responded. "No, I was wondering if I could help you with the dishes." Yuki said blushing. Tohru of course was still puzzled at the fact that both boys were helping her out, but of course she said yes.

Right before lunch, Tohru took a break. She sat on her bed and wondered why Yuki and Kyo kept helping her. Of course, being a little ditzy had prevented her from seeing this before, but now she realized that the boys had probably started to notice her in a different way. She giggled at the fact that the Prince of her school had a crush on _her_ and even never-let-anyone-see-a-nice-side-to-you Kyo had a little soft spot for the onigiri. Then she remembered her feelings for Kyo and how she had expressed those feelings before.

Then she remembered Yuki and wondered if he knew she didn't love him. That would break his heart. And breaking his heart would break her heart. Tohru didn't like to hyrt anyone, especially people who were like family to her. She cried a silent tear before she heard Shigure's voice from downstairs.

"Oh, I'm so hungry! I think I could eat a cow! No offense to Haru of course. Where _is_ our lunch?" he bellowed from downstairs. Tohru's head snapped up and she remembered her duty to the Sohmas. She ran downstairs and smelled something wonderful. She peeked into the kitchen and saw Kyo at the stove stirring something in a pot. "Oh, um…Kyo…I was going to make lunch…" Kyo turned around and immediately turned a bright red. "Oh, um I though…I thought…you should have a break from cooking once in a while. I can cook the basics….so, just…sit down and wait for it to be ready." Kyo said. Tohru blushed at smiled a sweet smile at him. "Ok, but next time I'll cook for you!" she said happily as she walked out towards the table Shigure poked his head in and said, "Now that's sweet isn't it?"

After watching a little TV with Yuki, lunch was ready. Kyo brought in a couple bowls and plates and set out the food. "Oh, yum! Onigiri! Tohru reached to take one off the plate when Kyo put his hand in front of the plate. "No. I'm serving the food as well." Kyo picked up the riceballs and set them in front of Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru. Tohru had one in front of her that had an oak leaf around it. But by looking around the table, she could see that that was the only one that did have a leaf. She carefully unwrapped it and saw a little white piece of paper taped to the leaf (A/N: I know, I know. You can't tape stuff to leaves…oh well. Just go with it.). She looked over at Kyo and he was already the reddest she had ever seen him. She unrolled the leaf a little further and saw that it had a message. "_I love you."_

**A/N**

Me: So, did you guys like the chapter?

Momiji: I LOVED IT! It's so sweet!

Me: Awwww…

(Momiji and I hold hands and put heads together like he does with Tohru in the book)

Kyo: (really red) that was so embarrassing….

Me: Get over it! I'm the writer and that's how you confess your love! By the way, sorry if this chapter was really short. I still need to pack for vacation so I was rushing. In the next chapter, Tohru will confront Kyo! Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun. So stay tuned!


	5. A Confrontation

**A/N**

Me: hi everyone! Sorry it's been sorta long since the last chapter, but I went on vacation so I couldn't do it and plus I have summer school (not cuz I failed! i'm taking health so I don't hafta during the school year) and Ms. Lee is tutoring me so I have homework… yeah

Kyo: I think you're rambling again…

Me: shut up::hits on head:

Kyo: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Momiji: is that not obvious? You were being mean! Bad Kyo!

Kyo: …

Me: ok…. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the glory that is Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 5: A Confrontation**

…_She unrolled the leaf a little further and saw that it had a message. "I love you." _

Tohru blushed and turned to look at Kyo again. "Um…I have to go to the bathroom." she said. She stood up, turned around and left. Of course, she wasn't going to the bathroom. Tohru went to her room and sat on her bed, staring at the little slip of paper. So he did love her. Tohru slowly started to smile and then went up to the roof. She saw Kyo already sitting up in his usual spot.

"There you are! I knew I would find you here!" she said with a smile. Kyo jerked up and looked at her. Tohru noticed something different about him that she hadn't noticed before. His eyes almost looked…softer. Not full of rage, but a gentler feeling. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out.

Tohru carefully got onto the roof and sat next to Kyo. "So…I found your note in the leaf…and I want to know why you confessed your love to me. Just so I can decide." she said. "What! Decide what?" Kyo said. Tohru put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"So you want to know why I told you that I love you?" Tohru nodded. "Well, I had always loved you, at least since you left for your grandfather's that one time. And keeping that feeling locked inside of me just sort of ate away at me. And then that night you kissed my cheek, I knew you felt the same way. So I thought it was time I confessed. And when I saw you read the note, that heavy feeling lifted off my soul."

Kyo finished and looked over at Tohru. She had a sweet smile and one glistening tear running down her cheek. Kyo was surprised. "Why are you crying?" She placed her hand on his cheek. Her warm soft hand. "Because I've made my decision."

Tohru slid her hand down his face until it held his neck. She slowly leaned forward towards Kyo's face. Kyo realized what she was doing and started to lean forward too. Their top lips slowly touched and then their bottom lips. After about a minute, Tohru leaned back with a sweet smile on her face. Kyo smiled back. They knew their love would last, no matter what hell Akito could put them through.

What they didn't know….was that Yuki was on the ground….watching everything.

**A/N**

Me: So guys? How did y'all like it?

Kyo: Alright! This story may not be so bad after all!

Shigure: Ah, young love…

Kyo: WAHH! YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Me: haha…that's actually a funny story Kyo….

Kyo: YOU brought him in here?

Shigure: Of course! Who can resist my charm?

Ayame: Surely not I, Gure-san…

Shigure: Aya, not in front of the children…

Kyo: WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Me: Um, I need to straighten a few things out here, so see ya next chapter!


	6. AN

Hey guys this is Brianna, aka ilovekyo725…

I've gotten a couple reviews saying that my chappies are short. Sorry about that. I don't mean to make them short it just happens that way. I try to make it longer and then I say what I want to say in too few words or I run out of time. And Word makes it look a lot longer too! Arg….

Btw…

I want to thank my loyal reviewers….

HeavenGoddess

Matron Raenee

aphsychicswordsman

I love yall for loving my story. There are others, but the first two are my main reviewers and the third is one of my best friends so she can tell it to me straight. Thanks so much!

The next chapter will most likely be longer so that equals taking longer to get it written and posted. So see ya then!

Luv, Brianna


	7. Stolen Love

Me: We're back! Finally after such a long wait, the sixth chapter is here!  
(crowd behind me roars with cheers! )  
Kyo: Can we just get onto the story this time?  
Momiji: Yeah! I wanna see what happens next! Please!  
Me: I can't resist! I fall to the cuteness and start to write this chapter!

**Chapter Six: Stolen Love**

Yuki was speechless, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from Kyo and Tohru's kiss. He saw them embrace, soon followed by a small POP with a cloud clearing to show an orange cat held in Tohru's arms. Yuki tore his eyes away as Tohru descended down the ladder with Kyo draped over her shoulder.

He kept glaring at the roof and could feel a small tear drop down his cheek. He dropped the vegetables he was holding and ran back to his garden. Yuki could barely see as he tore down the path he and Tohru had taken so many times before. Throwing himself down on his knees, he ripped out the strawberries he had lovingly planted for Miss Honda. The small berries were still a little green and covered in mud.

When he thought about, the strawberries were a little like his relationship with Tohru. It had been developing fine until just a little while ago. He thought he was getting somewhere, representing the green of the strawberries, but the mud was what just happened. He didn't know how he could go back to the house and pretend like he hadn't seen anything.

Yuki imagined what life would be like now. Instead of standing in between Kyo and himself holding her hand, she would only hold that stupid cat's hand. She would make special meals for Kyo. She would ask Kyo to accompany her to the store so he could carry the bags. He would become completely detached from Miss Honda's life. Tohru was the only one he had shared something with. Yuki took one last look at the strawberries before flinging them behind him into the trees. Yuki stood up, brushed off the mud, and returned home.

When he walked in the door, Tohru ran up to him. "Yuki-kun! You're soaked! I'll go get you a towel." She dashed up the stairs, leaving him standing in the door. Yuki squinched up his face so he wouldn't cry. He slowly took a step forward but before he did Tohru came racing down the stairs with a couple fluffy towels in her arms. She threw the top one over his head and another around his neck. She began to rub the towel on his head furiously to dry him.

Yuki's head started to hurt from all the shaking, but he could live on this one moment for a week. It was Miss Honda taking care of _him_, not Kyo. He took his right hand and put it on top of hers to stop the rubbing. With his other hand, he lifted up the front of the towel so he could see Miss Honda's face. He gave her a gentle smile and said, "I think I'm dry enough for now. Thank you." Tohru responded with a bright, bubbly smile.

Yuki wished he could keep his hand on hers forever, but she had to make dinner. She ran off and Yuki went up the stairs to his room. He took the towel and looked at it. He brought it slowly up to his face and inhaled. Her scent lingered on the towel. She always smelled like she was straight out of the kitchen. Yuki brought the towel away from his face and dropped it to the ground. He stood up and walked down the stairs. What awaited him at dinner time? Yuki had no idea.

Me: TADAH! A longer chapter than usual. For people just now reading my story, my chappies are usually fairly short. But I got rid of my writer's block and words just flowed out.Momiji: Yay for flowing words!  
Yuki: You make me look like a weakling.  
Me: Well, if you had your true love stolen from you , then wouldn't you be a little bit sad?  
Yuki:…  
Kyo: Haha! Stupid rat.  
(Yuki punches out Kyo in one hit)  
Me: YUKI!  
Yuki: He had it coming.  
Me: Ok…Well, see ya next chapter!

-------------------------------------------

This isn't part of my story but I want yall's opinion.

I'm part of the marching band at my school and I've been wondering what it would be like if Tohru decided to join her school's band! Review my story and tell me if you think this is a good idea for a story and if it is then what instrument she should play.

I've been considering French horn/mellophone (because it's what I play), the flute (it's delicate sort of like she is), or to make it humorous and have her play tuba/sousaphone. Tell me what ya think! Thanks


End file.
